This invention concerns improvements in personal computer systems, and specifically automatic mouse operation systems. The improvements are provided to memorize the PC mouse operation processes, to reproduce them, and to operate the PC mouse, automatically.
Up to now, operation of a personal computer (PC) has been extremely difficult and puzzling for the inexperienced beginner. Various guide books and instruction manuals have been prepared, and also in PC software explanatory notes are included in the form of "HELP" displays on the screen.
On the other hand, when the beginner reads these materials, tries to understand them, and tries to operate the PC according to the operational instructions, he or she is sure to meet with difficulties in the PC basic operations, because of little or no background knowledge of specialized terminology and also because of initial inability to locate the position of the correct designated object on the display.
Therefore, in case of no support or no guidence from the operation expert, the beginner is compelled to repeat what is called "trial and error", or to waste time and labor looking into the explanatory booklet.
A series of PC operations such as PC start-up and stop operations, for connecting to PC telecommunications etc. require repetition of the same or similar operations, each use time.
Even the experienced operator finds such repeated operations troublesome, and wishes to have them eliminated. Especially to the inexperienced operator, these repeated operations have become a major reason for causing resistance as well as enmity against the PC.
Currently, as one means of simplifying these operational jobs, the command signal is pre-registered as part of the start-up program by function key operation of the keyboard, and at the time the PC is switched on, the means for running these programs automatically, or the means for using the Macro program, are put into effect.
However, the so-called Macro function is hardly suitable for general purposes, so that it is difficult to add, subsequently, the Macro function to the software without the Macro function previously installed.
In addition, the production of software with the Macro function installed, at the early production stage, leads to substantial increases in the number of program steps which eventually brings about a substantial increase in the number of production processes, in the development periods, and in development cost.
Accordingly, the use of commercial software for business use with the Macro function installed has been minimal.
For these reasons simplification of the PC operation has not been desirably advanced, so that in order to learn how to operate the PC, it has been necessary to try to read the thick and obtuse instruction manual and to understand its contents and to repeat "Trial and Error" in the PC operation. Even experienced operators have to repeat troublesome operations.
As regards currently used software, with the Macro function installed, which is designed for similar objectives, the operations involved at the time of memorizing the data are complicated, and the processes are not visible to the user at the time of reproducing the PC operation, so that such software is not suitable for use in learning mouse operations required to reach the designated display.